


April Fools' Day's Fools

by Giraffvinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, April Fools' Day, Birthday, M/M, Teddy is adult though, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Dennis made him nervous in a very special way, and he didn't quite know what to do about it.





	April Fools' Day's Fools

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: Contains bad language and a wee bit of kissing! No chanslash, though, Teddy is already an adult.**
> 
>  
> 
> Betas: Jolandina & MLC
> 
> I don't know. I feel like this story is much about nothing. I mean, there's all the build up, and it leads to... well, you'll see! In any case, I had fun writing this, even though I feel like Dennis lost his bounce towards the end :( Later on, my Finnish beta Jolandina cracked the mystery: It seems that if this were my "normal" fic, there would be shorter build up and, umm, more mature ending 8)
> 
> Thanks to Jolle for the help with the plot <3 and to MLC for helping with the commas and such <3 All the mistakes are mine, though. I'm also supposed to say something about the AU here, but I don't think there's AU since we really don't know what happens between the last chapter and the epilogue. So, no warnings! :P
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Disclaimer! I do not own the Potters, J.K. Rowling does. I'm not making any money with this, so don't sue!_

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

It came from behind the sand barrier and Teddy stopped dead. Then, as fast as it had started, the cursing ceased. There was silence until...

"Is there someone there? I swear, if it's you, Kevin—"

"No, no, it's not Kevin," Teddy chuckled and climbed over the tiny hill. It was a strange view: four surf-boards were stuck in the sand. That was not unusual, not in these areas, but what struck Teddy most odd was that three of the boards were smashed; there were splinters everywhere.

Beside the havoc, there stood a man, brown as a bean with hair so blonde that it almost looked white under the open sky. He wore pink-and-black shorts that were almost long enough to reach his ankles. The man looked startled with a mix of puzzlement.

"I'm sorry, I thought there was something wrong here," Teddy explained, glancing at the boards again.

"Yes, well..." the man scratched his neck and grinned, looking slightly embarrassed. "It's just a prank I'm preparing for my friends."

The man talked quite fast and he had a light, humorous note to his voice. Teddy approved of him almost immediately — despite the fact that it was possible he had just destroyed his friends' boards almost right in front of Teddy's eyes.

"Some prank, huh," he wondered aloud, quirking his eyebrow.

"Nah, I got these from a dump. The real ones are hidden over there, behind that bush," the man explained, pointing at the direction where Teddy had come from. Teddy noticed that the man had a long scar all the way from his wrist up to his elbow. "It's only fair since it's my birthday and they didn't even remember."

"What a coincidence," Teddy said. "It's my birthday too."

The man blinked twice, then laughed aloud and stretched out his hand. Teddy shook it eagerly.

"Another April Fools' Day's Fool!"

"Yeah, it's funny that way," Teddy smirked. He had suffered because of his birthday all through his childhood, but nowadays, as he was older, it was actually kind of amusing. Besides, Uncle Harry threw him a party every year and since it was April Fools' Day, the party was always hilarious — mostly because it gave Uncle George an opportunity to show off his latest innovations. Teddy had lost his eyebrows the other year, and when he had turned fifteen, his foot had turned into a fin. Fortunately, he was a metamorphmagus and was able to rectify the matter instantly.

"How come you are wandering here alone on your birthday? Oh, I'm Dennis, by the way," the man announced, remembering quite obviously that he hadn't introduced himself before.

"Teddy," Teddy said, shaking Dennis's hand for the second time. Teddy noticed Dennis's bright blue eyes which enhanced by the surrounding laughter lines. His hair looked a bit odd, now that Teddy got a closer look. It was longer in the middle and cropped on both sides, though it had grown so much that Dennis had clearly brushed it back. Teddy felt some kind of weird tingling in his stomach and had to turn his eyes away in order to prevent himself from blushing. "I'm just killing some time. I'm not allowed in the house when they're readying for the party," he explained.

"Oh, your family lives nearby?" Dennis asked, sitting down on the sand and leaning against a boulder.

"Kind of," Teddy answered evasively and followed Dennis's example. "My Godfather lives a couple of miles from here."

"So, he's throwing you a party?" Dennis asked but continued almost immediately, his eyes never leaving Teddy's face. "You look familiar somehow. Maybe I know your parents?"

"Not likely," Teddy declined. "They were killed when I was born."

"I'm sorry," Dennis apologized.

"It's okay. I have my Godfather and all the other relatives," Teddy shrugged. "How come your friends are not here?"

"They went to get ice-cream," Dennis chuckled. "Oh, I can't wait to see their faces."

He turned to stare at the sea; this allowed Teddy to freely study his features. His smile was exhilarating and he seemed to almost bounce while sitting, though he didn't even move. Teddy guessed it had something to do with his expression; it reminded him of what James looked like when he was waiting for Al to fall for one of his numerous tricks.

"Have you ever surfed?" Dennis asked suddenly, turning his eyes back to Teddy. The wind ruffled the longer hair in the centre of Dennis's head and Teddy wondered if he had had a Mohican at some point.

"No, never," Teddy shook his head. "I live in London, so I don't come to the beach that often."

Dennis looked puzzled. "So you don't live with your Godfather?"

"No, I have my own place," Teddy said.

"Oh," Dennis breathed. His gaze grew in intensity as he mapped every inch on Teddy's face. "You look so young."

Teddy tried to chuckle but ended up diverting his eyes. Dennis made him nervous in a very special way, and he didn't quite know what to do about it.

"It's my 20th birthday."

"Crikey..."

Teddy waited for something more, but Dennis didn't elaborate. It wasn't an unpleasant silence, but Dennis's eyes roaming all over Teddy made him feel self-conscious. And stirred something up in his stomach and lower regions too. Teddy had had crushes on both women and men, but he had never felt this much this _soon_. He chewed his lip, watching the seagulls dive into the waves.

"Well, I guess I ought to leave now."

"But..." Dennis's words were cut short from an yelp sounding from a few dozen yards down the beach. He turned to see three men walking towards them and his features brightened, his chest puffed, and he grinned broadly. After a second though, he looked back at Teddy, and his grin faded a bit. "Umm..."

"Have fun explaining the boards to them," Teddy said quickly and shook Dennis's hand once more. "It was nice meeting you."

Before Dennis got a chance to utter a word, Teddy turned on his heels and marched briskly over the dune. He didn't stop 'til he was back on the path that led to the car park. He felt like he should have done more, maybe ask for Dennis's number instead of running away, but before he could change his mind and turn back, he saw his Godfather.

"There you are!" Harry hollered as Teddy got closer. "Go home, birthday boy, everything's ready."

"You could have texted me, Uncle Harry," Teddy laughed.

"Nah, I was told to go to the greengrocer to get some pineapples, and I just happened to notice your bike," Harry said dismissively, then rolled his eyes. "It's your Granny; she wants to make real Piña Colada."

Teddy laughed again. "I'd better get there before she starts without me."

"See you in a bit," Harry smirked. He patted the motorcycle fondly, before hopping in his car.

 

After the cake, the tea, and all the presents, Teddy was lounging outside, getting fresh air with his drink. He wasn't drunk, not really, just pleasantly tipsy. To get his mind off of Dennis and what had happened earlier that day, Teddy had already tried and succeeded in making Rose blush, and was contemplating on teaming up with Al in order to give James a taste of his own medicine when he heard a surprised voice down from the yard.

"It's _you_ again! You're Teddy Lupin, aren't you?"

Teddy hastened up and saw, to his very surprise, the man from the beach, staring at him with his cerulean blue eyes.

"Dennis..."

"May I come in? Or at least on the porch?" Dennis grinned.

Teddy glanced quickly at his seat, which was vibrating without electricity, then at his self-filling glass, mimicking a real pineapple.

"Umm..."

"Harry invited me, actually," Dennis explained, noticing Teddy's uncertainty. "We were in Hogwarts together. How come you didn't tell me you were a wizard?" Dennis continued, talking very fast.

"I didn't know you were," Teddy answered.

"And _I_ definitely didn't know you were _that_ Teddy who has Harry Potter as his Godfather," Dennis sniggered.

Teddy blushed. He had had his share of his Godfather's publicity and hadn't liked it anymore than Uncle Harry did.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Dennis apologized, seeing how uncomfortable Teddy had become. "You just surprised me. I was in the War myself, I know how it really went."

"You? But you look so young," Teddy repeated Dennis's earlier words, and then felt the blush creep up on his cheeks again. Dennis chuckled as he sat beside Teddy; not so close it was weird but perhaps a bit closer than a total stranger would have sat.

"Now you're just being polite, but thanks," Dennis grinned. "I was only fifteen at the time, though."

Teddy _finited_ the vibrating spell and magicked another glass for Dennis. "It's my Granny's recipe, quite good actually."

"I bet," Dennis answered, sipping from his glass. Then he leaned back, placing his arm on the backrest between him and Teddy, and turned his x-ray eyes to examine his host. "So, did you get good presents?"

"I guess. I asked them to not get me anything, but... you know," Teddy shrugged.

He gulped down half of his glass, before glancing at Dennis. It was past dusk, but there was a gentle light coming from the window behind him, so he could see Dennis quite clearly. He had a warm smile on his face, and the v-shaped collar of his white t-shirt revealed more of the brown skin Teddy had seen earlier. Teddy was feeling surer of himself now; maybe it was because of the alcohol he had drunk or maybe it was because they were in familiar territory now, but he allowed himself to fully take in Dennis's physic. Finally, his stare landed on the scar on Dennis's forearm, and he brushed it boldly with his forefinger.

"Did you get this from the War?"

"No, I got it when I fell down on my Dad's empty milk-bottles, running away from my brother. It took twenty-two stitches to patch it up," Dennis said proudly, but continued as Teddy furrowed his brow. "That was before I knew I was a wizard, so I was taken to a Muggle hospital."

Teddy was about to ask more about Dennis's childhood, maybe about his brother, when a voice interrupted him — as well as the bright patio lights that were lit at the same moment.

"There you are," Harry said smiling. Then he noticed Dennis, and his expression changed. "Oh, hi Dennis!"

"Hi, Harry," Dennis said easily, rising up and shaking Harry's hand. "Thanks for inviting me. I was just going to give my present to the birthday boy here."

Harry's smile came back, and he beamed at Teddy. "Yeah, and _he_ said, he didn't want any. What kind of a birthday would that have been?"

Suddenly Teddy remembered that it was Dennis's birthday, too. The realisation must have shown on his face because Dennis shook his head minutely before digging a small box covered with canary yellow paper from his jean pocket. He flicked his wand, and the box grew in size until it was almost as tall as Teddy. All hesitations forgotten, Teddy ripped off the paper, revealing a shiny surf board. Harry let out a low whistle.

"Thanks," Teddy breathed, admiring the board that was as yellow as the paper it had been wrapped in. "How did you... I mean..."

"The beach is so close that I thought you should have your own board," Dennis said, grinning broadly. And when Harry leant in to take a closer look at the board, Dennis winked at Teddy. "Maybe you can take lessons or something."

The tingling was back with full strength, but this time Teddy didn't blush. Instead, he quirked his eyebrow, half smiling, half smirking. Dennis's grin broadened even still.

 

After the youngest cousins were put to bed, along with Granny Tonks, the party wound down to talking. During the next couple of hours, Teddy didn't want to look away from Dennis. He had to, though, because he didn't want his Godfather to notice anything strange. Not right now, anyway. There was something between Uncle Harry and Dennis that Teddy couldn't quite put his finger on; it was almost as if his Godfather felt guilty of something. Dennis didn't seem to think the same way, but he didn't talk about before the War, either. He did tell a lot about his years in Australia, though, and was thrilled to find out that the WWW was still up and running, even though Uncle George's busy schedule had prevented him from coming to the party.

And during every occasion possible, Dennis gazed at Teddy, always smiling.

Teddy felt his hair turn from the usual purple to blue, and not just any blue but the exact sky-blue that Dennis's eyes were. He shook his head, making his uneven, tousled hair (or Harry-hair, like Aunt Ginny always said) dance around his face. It didn't help. Again he felt Dennis's eyes on him and concentrated on scratching his jean covered leg that was dangling on top of the hand rest. The black of the cloth had faded around the knee; they were his favourite pair and the most skinny of them all.

"So, you're a metamorphmagus?" Dennis asked. He had strolled closer, and sat down on the corner of the table near Teddy. "Must be fun," he added, tilting his head a bit.

"Yeah, loads," Teddy smirked and changed his nose slowly into a large potato before letting it shrink to its normal dimension. Dennis laughed out loud.

"I thought you might want to hear that the prank with the boards went perfectly!" Dennis said after a moment of staring. Teddy was growing fond of his eyes on him.

"Oh, did they freak out?"

"Completely," Dennis sniggered. "I got my birthday present to my face, actually."

"Ouch," Teddy winced.

"Well, it was just ice-cream but still, they remembered!" Dennis declared, fidgeting and tapping his heels against the floor.

Teddy had a vision of Dennis's face covered in melting ice cream. He licked his lips just to think of how enjoyable it would be to clean it, preferably with his tongue. His hair spiked up without him noticing.

"I think I have to go now," Dennis said suddenly. He got up and reached out his hand to Teddy. "It was nice seeing you again."

Teddy got up, too, feeling a little startled. "Thanks for the board."

"Oh, it's nothing," Dennis grinned again, but it didn't have the same glow anymore. "I'd better say goodbye to Harry and Ginny before leaving."

As Teddy watched Dennis hugging Aunt Ginny and shaking hands with Uncle Harry, the butterflies in his stomach started to panic. He didn't want Dennis to leave, not without saying something. Exchanging something. Making plans or _something_. So, he slipped out of the house and sprinted across the lawn and leant against the tree that marked the perimeter of the yard.

Soon enough, Dennis emerged out onto the balcony. He closed the door slowly and sighed, before starting the path away from the house. He was already past the mailbox when Teddy spoke.

"I don't think you should leave before you get your own present."

Dennis stopped dead. "Christ on a bike! You startled me!"

"Sorry," Teddy said but didn't really mean it. The moon shone on Dennis, making his hair glow in its silvery light, and Teddy moistened his dry lips, stalking closer. "I just can't let you go before..."

Dennis's lips parted as he gasped in surprise as Teddy grabbed his arm firmly. Teddy took advantage of the confusion and pressed his lips to Dennis's. He secured his position by sliding his hand on the brown neck, grinning against the warm lips as he felt Dennis's arm circle around his waist. Teddy grunted, pressing their bodies closer, and allowed the tip of his tongue to slide into the welcoming mouth. The kiss was slow, more testing the waters than plunging straight in. It was full of surprising touches, new sensations, and hot air that they both breathed inside each other's mouths.

Finally, Teddy was forced to break the contact, but he pressed his forehead against Dennis's, while catching his breath. Dennis's fingers trailed along Teddy's shivering back.

"Crikey..."

"Yeah," Teddy smirked. "Happy birthday, April Fools' Day's Fool."


End file.
